


去而復返

by AURIN2020



Series: 去而復返 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AURIN2020/pseuds/AURIN2020
Summary: 關於Bilbo為什麼忘了Gandalf.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Gandalf | Mithrandir
Series: 去而復返 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781782
Kudos: 1
Collections: 中洲系列点梗合集





	去而復返

第二年的夜间集会,不知为何Gandalf并没有来.巫师秉性如此,可能会在薄暮时敲敲你家的门,边吃盘子里的种籽蛋糕,边告诉你怎么在月亮上搭一座塔,或者石妖是怎么将高山变作盆地的,在你听入神时用光你今天的烟草额度,在你入睡前告别.可能会派来一只嗜食麝香草莓的坏脾气渡鸦,先把你的邻居吓坏,再揍了你的猫,和你的园丁吵架吵到你在离家有半个时辰远的路上就听说了这桩新闻,最后扔给你密封在细长金属管里的甜瓜种子,告诉你他作为信使的漫长一生中,最糟糕的经历半数来自夏尔地区的粗鲁对待,请用园子里“甜美芬芳的红色果实”安抚他的羽毛.以及“请将这位伊姆拉缀斯居民种在你的花园中,Gandalf向久未见面的山下老友致以问候.”也可能会一连数十年都不现身,让人怀疑他有可能忘记了你家的地址,或者根本就是童年的幻影,大脑发育不足时幻想的一位朋友.


End file.
